


Pim & Gino: Evening Tease

by JamesJenkins9



Category: North Sea Texas (2011)
Genre: Blue Balls, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Clothing Kink, Cock Worship, Fetish Clothing, Flirting, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Intimacy, Lust, M/M, Male Dominance, Nederlands | Dutch, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Seduction, Sensuality, Short One Shot, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Touchy-Feely, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Pim is  is set to tease and please Gino in an unexpected way. Takes place after the movie.
Relationships: Gino/Pim (North Sea Texas)





	Pim & Gino: Evening Tease

Pim was hovering by his dresser mirror. At 16, he presented a fairly delectable picture, if he did say so himself. Long lashes above big, blue eyes; and if his lips weren't exactly pouty, he knew how to curve them in a wicked grin that would send most people into five-alarm crush territory. Regarding his cock, he turned his head to one side and concluded: not huge, but anything more than a handful is wasted, or so he'd been told. He smoothed the white-green plaid shirt, currently buttoned up to his neck, down over that chest, trying to decide whether to go with a tie or without. Distractingly, he noted that his nipples were already beginning to get hard.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, don't get too excited--you'll give away the surprise. After all, he reflected, there was an art to the tease, and appearing too eager would spoil the fun. The look on his boyfriend's face, he thought as he held the blue tie up to his neck for the final verdict. He went with _no tie_. Easy. He smiled.  
  
Back in the mirror, he eyed the pair of pants: brown and pressed, clean, and just slightly shorter than regulation-length as dictated by his mother; what was it, he wondered, about these pants that drove the boys (and the girls!) so giddily crazy? He turned and looked at his profile. Maybe it was the way it fit properly from his ass to leave only a modest band of naked, gleaming white thigh, before the white knee-high socks took over and coyly hid the rest. _Is it really that easy_? he mused. _Are most guys actually really such big fools for basic games of hard-to-get?_ The question reminding him of his old friend Zoltan for a brief moment.  
  
The socks then, moving down, covered his lean and shapely calves, and he paused to consider them: Frisky, he decided. Like a pony, or a fawn. Plus the socks sat evenly over his shins, which were surprisingly smooth for a soccer player's.  
  
The outfit was completed by his scuffed brown leather shoes. He'd charmed his way into many "shirk-its" but had recently received his first official warning about those brown shoes. Pim hated shining his shoes, and idly, he wondered if there might not be a way to get Gino to do it for him. _Definitely something to keep in mind later_ , he thought. In the meantime, it was like making his bed or hanging up his towel after a shower--all things that, once done, would immediately start to undo themselves until they finally needed redoing. Damn how did a missing dab or two of polish affect his appearance, anyway? Or how neatly his socks were folded, or how proper the pants hugged upon his naturally curvy ass?

"Oh, kiss my ass!" he exclaimed, with a goofy grin. It had become his favorite expression of late. It had a desired effect on Gino, for one thing, and seemed to bring him no end of consternation whenever he used it to end an argument.  
  
But here and now, hovering still by the dresser mirror, he bit his lip and glared at his reflection, and thought predominantly this: _There's absolutely **NOTHING** good about my_ _hair today_. He glanced quickly at his bedside clock and saw that time was running out. With a sigh, he grabbed a no-frills dime-store brush and combed his wavy blonde hair as decently as possible. It would have to do. It was now or never. He took a breath.  
  
Heart quickening, he swung open his door, walked down the hallway, and boldly knocked three times.  
  
Gino shouted from within, "Whatever it is, I'm busy."  
  
Pim gave a slight roll of his eyes as he twisted the knob, entered the room, and closed the door quietly behind her. "G-i-no," he sing-songed. "I need your help."  
  
Gino responded, without in any other way acknowledging his presence, "Pim, not now. I've got a mountain load of homework to get through before dinner."  
  
Pim smiled to himself and casually raised his hands to the top button on his pants. "I just need you to give me your opinion on something," he said, as he slipped the zipper free and the pants began to loosen. He eyed the posters over his desk, then continued to appraise his boyfriend's room like he owned it, turning in a slow, complete circle, fingers all the while unbuttoning his shirt. And oh, the posters. _Films and cars_ , he thought scornfully. _Gino's so predictable_.  
  
Gino had still not turned to face Pim, instead hunching over his textbooks with even greater aggravation. Pim undid the top button and gently pulled the pants down, exposing his cotton white briefs and pert teenage bulge. "It'll only take a second... I promise." So saying, he backed up to Gino's door and leaned his trim shoulders against it, keeping him back arched away, which caused his cock to naturally thrust outward. He propped the sole of his right polished shoe back against the door too; this was for show though, not support, and he did it casually--just like he'd practiced already hundreds of times. Finally, he tilted his head down toward the remaining scuffed shoe, so he could angle his face back up at Gino with the innocent appeal he'd studied in seductive magazines--that _shy_ look where the girl gazes dewy-eyed up through her long lashes. _Dreamy_ , he thought to himself, and mentally checked that little box with just a bit of wicked satisfaction. Pim could feel the sunbeam that came in through Gino's window landing on his body, making his bare skin glow, and at last opened his mouth to say yet again--  
  
Gino swiveled in his chair. "Pimmie, seriously, I -" and then stopped midsentence, taking in the full vision of his boyfriend leaning against his bedroom door.  
  
Pim suppressed a smile and innocently gazed even further up, now to the ceiling, head still angled sweetly down, lashes still partially veiling his eyes, and delicately traced his slender middle finger along the left side, then the upper curve of the cotton cup that followed. "I was just wondering what you thought... of this."  
  
Gino stood and moved towards him. "Oh my god, Pim."  
  
Pim said, "You like?" Then, lowering his voice to confide this important information: "Then you should know, it's a new pair. That means it has a smooth and flowing feel, a natural sheen, and a pure softness often compared to cashmere or silk--but able to withstand much greater wear and tear." He just managed not to giggle on the last three words so he could finish, "But if washed at too high a temperature, Gino, it will start to shrink a little, so be careful if you're ever doing my laundry, or this pair won't cover me up prop--" The word **properly** died on his lips as he registered his sudden lean inward, and Gino's hands rising almost compulsively. Pim had been pretty sure he was hitting some buttons for him, but he'd underestimated how instantly Gino would be ensnared.  
  
Gino halted, at the last moment aware of the little space left between them, and how warm and intimate that space was. Plus … sweet? Vanilla, lemon...? He couldn't help himself; he inhaled deeply. Pim retreated the small step back that he could, saying, "Whoa! Wait, baby, down!"  
  
That, he hadn't even meant much by, but something extra when Gino said, "Hey, Pim--!" made him sidetrack momentarily on instinct. Looking at Gino straight-on for this, he said, "Hey, what, Big Boy?" He didn't immediately answer, so Pim pressed a little: "Hey... maybe that sounds kinda tempting to you, secretly? Getting _wait baby, baby_?" His ears had turned light pink in that faint blush he still had sometimes, no matter how good his poker face got.

"Maybe you'd like me to really order you down, to your hands and knees, where you could dote on me from right next to the hem of my pants? Eye-level with my thigh, as high as the pants lets you look?" For good measure too, since his blushing boyfriend seemed hypnotized by Pim's left polished shoe right now, he threw in a "Maybe I'd have to keep you down there by planting one foot on your lap, to, you know, really show I'm the boss?"  
  
Pim hadn't known what to hope for, but the swift shiver that coursed through Gino's entire body gave him all he needed to know about that (for now). "I could just purr," he murmured to himself with a giddy little sigh.  
  
Still concentrating away from his eyes, but now fixing Gino's attention on the compellingly delicate skin just between his balls, Gino now asked softly, "Can I touch?"  
  
Pim had returned his saintly veiled gaze and beatific smile to the ceiling by now, and responded thoughtfully, "I don't know. Can you?" Then, decisively: "Tell you what. You can put your lips riiiight abooouuut here," he offered Gino, generously, and pointed with another slender finger, this time to that intimate, cradled area directly between his balls. "But just there," Pim added, "and no getting me all sloppy, or leaving inconsiderate markings."  
  
Gino could only nod as he immediately dipped his head down to the center of Pim's cotton little undergarment display. To properly encase Pim's balls, the bulge had curved outward enough that to touch his lips slowly but firmly to that enticing, floral-musk area of flesh (which he did, and with relish)--he had to allow those cups to graze his cheeks on either side. They did feel like silk or linen, or at least like what he'd imagine silk and cashmere to feel like, especially if he'd been imagining them while touching his hard cock some night. Right now, that cock was fully erect and straining against his pants. He let one hand fall to brush his fingers every few seconds against the pleated hem of Pim's pants, reminding himself not just of what explicitly lay only inches higher than that hem, but also that Pim--his boyfriend!--had earlier shown a curveball interest in forcing him to submit and kneel at his feet while he planted one conquering foot atop his lap, keeping him painfully close to that taunting, tantalizing hem. _Oh God_ , he thought with dizzying self-awareness. _Oh holy God, I want him so bad_!  
  
Pim himself had now begun letting slip more and more careless signs of how much he was enjoying the physical attention. He let Gino languorously caress and pay lustful tribute to the fluttery, sensitive skin over his waistline--exactly where he'd applied his strategic daubs of flirtatiousness--lingering for a somewhat decadent length of time. When he could no longer hold still, he made a move only half planned and raised Pim's arms. He moved them gracefully (though unknowingly) up to the standard fifth position, which (this he did know) had the incidental side effect of arching his back just slightly further, so bringing his tastefully virginal balls ever closer to his attentive lover.  
  
In the short pause between Gino feverishly kissing and breathing in the aroma of that spot, and him noticing the posture change and reacting to it, Pim felt the smooth bump against his raised wrists from the everyday, utilitarian hook on the back of Gino's door. He reflected briefly on the first happy occasion he'd felt that particular touch. Back then, he'd been only recently tall enough for his wrists to meet it (and on tiptoe, at that). It had been, memorably, the first time Gino had put him in handcuffs. But of course that was only a small part of what had made that occasion so unforgettable.  
  
While Pim was fondly remembering certain restraints, Gino was restraining himself--choosing how and where to begin. His first instinct was to grab Pim's balls with both hands, roughly exploring the tender flesh and stiffening nipples concealed by the warm cotton barrier. But he held off. Pim could turn it on, but he could also turn it off just as quickly if he thought Gino was getting too excited. It was one of Pim's favorite games to leave him throbbing with a case of blue balls. So instead, he slowed his breathing and started gently, by running his fingertips across Pim's covered nipples. He was thrilled to see them stiffen eagerly from so light a touch, and through a slightly padded barrier. Just above his head, Pim gave him a pleased smile that showed he was definitely a tad thrilled as well.  
  
He longed to slip his fingers underneath the bra, to hold Pim's bare balls, but maintained enough control to resist. The texture of the material was as sensually pleasurable as Pim had predicted, and he echoed its allure with continued sensual tracings of, and across, and around his nipples--which were now clearly visible through the briefs. But now he also interspersed them with feather-light explorations of the flesh just outside the briefs: the skin near the waistband, and down around the sides of the protruding cup, and with special care, the raised ridge of his cock not concealed by the frustrating garment at all. The upper hemispheres of his erection was not only bare but showily displayed for access and admiration. Oh the arousal, always arousal, Gino thought as he tickled those vulnerable areas with slow, light strokes. Come to think of it, the soft and supple flesh here was even more how he'd want lace or silk to feel--and with the liquid smoothness of Pim's very light, excited perspiration, it even had its own natural sheen. He could hear a little hitch in Pim's breathing, and felt him leaning close.  
  
Pim was in fact close enough to brush Gino's right ear with his lips, as he whispered hoarsely, "Does it feel nice?"  
  
"Oh, Pim," he answered, making up for his brevity with his emphasis.  
  
Pim took his shoulders and led him to stand straight again. Keeping Gino's hands never far from his balls, he pirouetted to face the door with Gino behind him. Pim's own physical state had him moving a little clumsy, but he had his ass pressed perfectly against Gino in no time. He began to grind, maddeningly and slowly. "I'm so glad you like my new briefs, Big Boy."  
  
He stopped holding back at all, and returned the grinding, pressing his rock hard cock against Pim's tight young curves. Pim gasped, but stayed kittenish. "Why, you must like my briefs a lot! To think I'm discovering a few other things you like, a few little... secrets, maybe?"  
  
Gino merely grunted the truth of it, and thrust his cock harder against Pim's ass.  
  
Then suddenly a call echoed from downstairs: "Pim, Gino! Supper's ready!"  
  
Pim went torturously prim in a heartbeat. He moved his ass entirely out of Gino's reach. "Oh fuck," he said with a grin. Looks like it's time for us to head downstairs!" Moving Gino to stand aside so he could leave the room, he glanced back. "Uh - you might want to do something about that bulge in your pants," Pim told him decorously. Then he opened the door, rapidly buttoning his pants and shirt.  
  
Gino groaned in exasperation. Once again Pim had left him with an aching cock, absolutely starving for it. One of these days he'd get him back. He'd already started scheming. But not this time. As Pim took his time walking away, Gino threw him a plea: "Pimmie, you're killing me here!"  
  
"Gino," came his rejoinder as he turned to his boyfriend once more, "kiss my ass!"  
  
Then he turned, lifted his pants up to leave him with a clear afterimage of an even more intimate area that was, and would remain for now, still secured away behind spotless fabrics, and agonizingly continued down the hallway and out of reach.  
  
No one in the house that night, including Gino, knew that there were words to the little aimless tune Pim hummed to himself until bed. But there were words, and they were: Tease and play-y, tease and play-y.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my latest story based on this gem of a film. Was in the mood to write a new one about this beautiful pairing. Let me know what you think in the review section.


End file.
